


not even poets

by blazeofglory



Series: The Kenobi-Skywalker Family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kenobi-Skywalker family: a moment between Obi-Wan and Luke. </p>
<p>(In which Anakin and Obi-Wan are married, Padmé was their surrogate, and Luke and Leia are babies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not even poets

**Author's Note:**

> _Nobody has measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold._ -Zelda Fitzgerald

Obi-Wan was finally drifting off to sleep after _hours_ of laying awake, his lover warm and quietly snoring against his side. His eyes were heavy, and he yawned one last time as he felt sleep finally take hold, and then—god _damn_ it _._ The wails of a crying infant sounded from the baby monitor beside his head, prompting a dramatic sigh from Obi-Wan. One glance at Anakin, sound asleep, confirmed what he already knew: it was up to him to deal with this.

With another long-suffering sigh, Obi-Wan gently pushed his husband off of him, to which Anakin mumbled something in his sleep, but didn’t wake. He fumbled with the baby monitor as he rubbed at tired eyes, finally switching it off. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the cries from down the hall for himself. He stumbled out of bed, blindly tugging on his robe, and made his way to the twins’ room.

Leia was fast asleep in her crib, drooling just a little bit, and Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back a smile. Luke, on the other hand, was kicking up quite the fuss. Obi-Wan gently lifted his son, smoothing a hand over the soft tuft of blonde hair on his head. One sniff made the problem pretty clear, so Obi-Wan stepped out of the room and into the third bedroom. They kept the changing table in there for occasions such as these, when one of the twins needed taking care of and the other was sleeping. It was usually Luke, honestly, who seemed to wake in the middle of the night more often, but Leia had demanded midnight cuddles a time or two too.

Obi-Wan whispered quiet words to Luke as he changed his diaper and got him dressed in fresh jammies. Then he scooped the baby up again, cradling him against his chest—he seemed so impossibly small and light, delicate and fragile and absolutely beautiful. Though tired as he always was, Obi-Wan loved these special moments, when the whole world was quiet, and he could feel the beating heart of little Luke, steady and soft. He didn’t play favorites, though; he got his special time in with Leia before bedtime, every night when he told her stories. Luke never seemed too interested (though Anakin insisted that neither of them knew what he was saying yet anyway), but Leia’s little eyes would get so big and bright when Obi-Wan told her of knights and princesses and fearsome dragons.

The story he was telling Luke now, though, was a little different.

“You know, your papa is sound asleep right now,” Obi-Wan whispered as he slowly rocked Luke in his arms, smiling down at his peaceful face. “He’s always been a deep sleeper, you see. He can sleep through _anything_.”

Obi-Wan paused, a quiet laugh escaping his lips. “I envied that about him when we were in college. Finals week was always terrible for me, but Anakin— _papa_ always got by on power naps, and he slept so well he didn’t even need to sleep at night… Actually, it bothered your mother too. I can’t begin to count how many nights the three of us stayed up studying together, her and I surviving on energy drinks and papa being just fine.”

Luke’s eyes had drifted shut, but Obi-Wan continued talking to him, too overwhelmed with fondness at his own memories to stop. He wasn’t so old, really, but it already felt like college was a lifetime ago. Him and Anakin had basically been together forever, since the early days of university when they’d first met. He’d never thought they’d make it this far… Padmé had, though, and Obi-Wan smiled at the thought. She’d been with them since the beginning too, a constant presence and a beloved friend. Holding Luke in his arms was testament enough to how much he and Anakin loved her and how much she loved them in return.

“You’re so loved, little one,” he whispered, suddenly feeling a little choked up. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Luke’s forehead, careful not to let his beard scratch his face. “Me and mommy and papa love you so much." 

Obi-Wan looked up at the sound of footsteps, smiling as he saw Anakin step through the doorway. He hadn’t bothered with a robe, and was only wearing his boxers. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were sleepy, but he was smiling and he was _beautiful._ Anakin’s beauty was something Obi-Wan had always known he’d never quite get used to.

“Did I wake you?” he asked softly. Anakin shook his head and stepped closer, coming up behind Obi-Wan to wrap his arms around him and Luke, his chin hooking over his shoulder.

“The bed was cold,” Anakin whispered, voice sleep rough and sweet. Obi-Wan smiled, unsurprised. The only things that could ever wake Anakin were sunlight and cold air. “Did I miss a story?”

“None you haven’t heard before,” Obi-Wan replied, watching as Anakin’s real hand reached out for Luke’s itty bitty hand, which curled around Anakin’s finger immediately. Obi-Wan’s heart felt full to burst, and he smiled again, bright and happy. “I was telling Luke about how much we love him.”

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s grin against his neck, and the soft kiss that followed.

“You’re _so_ loved,” Anakin crooned quietly at Luke, who continued to sleep like a rock. He pressed another kiss, a little less gentle, to Obi-Wan’s neck. “And so are you.”

“You’re a sap,” Obi-Wan mumbled, unable to hide his answering grin. “But Luke and Leia love you.”

“And you?” Anakin prompted, laughing quietly.

Obi-Wan gave a faux sigh, and he would’ve shrugged if he wasn’t worried about disturbing Luke. “And me, I suppose.” 

Anakin laughed again, which turned into a yawn. Obi-Wan followed suit, so he supposed it was about time to put Luke back into his crib and finally crawl back into bed themselves. Anakin was warm and lovely behind him though, and Luke was so peaceful in his arms… Maybe they could stay there a few minutes longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a little series if there's any interest. :)
> 
> Edit 1/24/16: now officially a series!


End file.
